Different Than Most
by savespot productions
Summary: My name is Riley Hurst and I'm a mutant. My mother has been hiding me over since I was little. Just because I was different. I wasn't going to spend my life in hiding anymore. That's why I went to the institute and started to live among people like me. People who were different. AN- all submits included! Thank you for all the wonderful characters to work with!
1. Chapter 1

I gazed up at the moon from my house roof. The stars twinkled at me in a way they never did in the city. Not that I spent a lot of time during night there.

"Riley!" my Mom called. I got up and spread my wings, flying down to the ground.

"Put those away," she scolded. I reluctantly folded my wings so they couldn't be seen when I put on my jacket.

"What do you need mom?" I asked. My mom looked around and then dragged me into the house.

"There's some people here to talk to you," she said "they say they can help you." I gave her a frustrated glance.

"I don't need help mom!" I yelled as soon as we walked in the living room.

"Not in that way Riley," said a bald man in a wheelchair. My mom gestured for me to sit down. I glared and stayed standing up.

"Who are you," I demanded "and how do you know about me?" The man chuckled, so did the fuzzy faced man behind him.

"I'm Charles Xavier and this is my friend Logan," he said. Logan grunted in greeting.

_'I don't know how we'll fit her in with the others at the institute, it's already crowded enough!'_

"Who says I'm going with you?" I said "I don't even know why your here, except that you want to 'help' me somehow."

"None of us said anything Riley," said Xavier. I gave him a confused look.

"Yeah you did, Fuzz face was saying something about an institute." Logan growled at being called 'fuzz face', but turned to whisper something to Xavier.

"Riley," said Xavier in a serious tone "do you hear anything else?" I listened and then shook my head.

"No, it's gone now."

Logan and Xavier exchanged glances. Xavier glanced at me and then my mother. She was sitting down in a chair wringing her hands.

"Mrs. Hurst, it seems your daughter has an unreliable form of telepathy," he said. My mom's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out. She fell to the floor with a thunk sound. I looked at her and shook my head.

I loved my mother, but if she couldn't accept my powers or my wings should I stay with her?

I wasn't going to spend my life in hiding anymore.

"I'll pack my bags," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- First chapter was a test run. Everyone who submitted OC's will have their scenes and characters included so don't worry! Also they chapters will be longer in the future! Ok have a nice day!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I dashed up to my bedroom and randomly started throwing things in a duffle that I found laying on the floor. I threw in some books, clothes, and other items of worth to me. I hesitated when I picked up a picture of my parents when they were still together. After I was born my Dad decided he couldn't love a mutant, much less a woman who gave birth to one. Yeah, I hope he went to Hell.

I put the picture in my duffle anyways and raced back to the living room.

"Ready to go!" I said. My mom had gained consciousness again and Xavier was filling her in on my departure. Her eyes were glazed over and I felt a pang of guilt.

"Riley come here," she said. I cautiously made my way over and almost fell over when she gave me a hug.

"You be a good girl," she said her voice breaking "come over for the holidays to visit me and make sure no one sees you use your wings. I don't want you to be taken away." I returned her hug and promised her I'd try to be careful. She let go of me and forced a smile.

"I love you angel," she whispered. I nodded and followed Logan out of the house I had lived in for all my life.

Well, until now.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone in my face.<p>

"Hi!" said a teenage girl "I'm Kitty! You're like new here right?" It took me a moment to process what she said, but I nodded.

"I'm Riley," I said "How'd you know I was new?" Kitty gestured around the room.

"I'm usually in charge of waking everyone up, your rooms not decorated and I've never seen you before."

"Oh...ok," I said nervously "well you woke me up alright. Thanks."

"No problem," said Kitty, as she walked through the door. I mean **Walked Through The Freaking Door**. I sat there a little surprised and then shook off the feeling.

It wasn't that strange I guess.

I found my duffle at the foot of the bed and tried to find suitable clothes in it. I eventually found a pair of cargo shorts and a black shirt that I had ripped holes in for my wings to get through. I pulled my hair back with a ponytail that I had discovered in the duffle and put my white converse on. I spread out my wings to ease the tension in them, the room was enough for the thirteen foot wingspan.

I tucked my wings back in a comfortable position and walked out of the door. Or at least tried to, I had forgotten that the door was closed after Kitty walked through it.

I opened the door, rubbing my sore head doing so. The halls were flooded with students, some of them were using their powers.

Kitty was talking to a five foot-ish girl who was wearing a black hoodie and bright blue jeans. Kitty waved for me to come over, so I did.

"Hey Riley, meet Marcia Farnigan, Marcy meet Riley?" Kitty looked at me for a last name.

"Hurst," I said. Marcia gave me a shy smile.

"Hello," she said timidly. I returned her smile and tuned out as Kitty chatted away. My attention was brought back as a tall blond haired boy came over.

"Hey Kitty," he said "Hi Marcy." Kitty waved and Marcy mumbled a hello.

"Who's this?" I asked. Kitty, opened her mouth to speak, but the blond boy beat her to it.

"Matthew Danvers," he said "you must be Riley Hurst." I opened my mouth in surprise.

"How did you...? I bet you read my mind or something," I said. Matthew smirked.

"Professor X sent me to get you," he said, still smirking "he wants to see you ASAP." I waved goodbye as Matthew guided me through the sea of students and into a furnished office.

"Hello Riley," said Xavier, who was sitting behind the desk "Thank you Matthew for finding her for me." Matthew waved and left.

"Sit down Riley," said Xavier. I sat down, my back inches from the back of the chair.

"Since your new to the institute and the fact you have wings, we have decided to assign you mentor to help you with your powers," he continued "he should be here this afternoon so you will have plenty of time to get settled down. I've also asked one of the students to show you around." Just then a young woman walked in.

"Hey Professor," she said lazily "this the new recruit?" The Professor nodded. The girl motioned for Riley to follow her.

"Good luck," said the Professor. Riley got out of the chair and followed the girl out of the office.

"Hi! I'm Reina," said the girl "I'm going to show you around and give you some pointers." She lead my through a maze of hallways, she explained to me that the other students were at school. She lead me into a huge empty room.

"This is the danger room," she said "it's were your training sessions will be held." I nodded and kept quiet for the rest of the tour. My thoughts far away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I had almost everyone's OC in this (sorry Sloturtle I'm saving yours for later!) All OC's will appear in various chapters. I made this a mix of X-men Evolution and Marvel comics. Review on a character you'd like to see in this story!<strong>


End file.
